


The beast production factory

by RBrichang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggpreg, Furry, Impregnation, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Rape, Smut, spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBrichang/pseuds/RBrichang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The beast production factory

[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

  
  
  
  



End file.
